The demand for increased data storage capacity in tape transport systems is driving efforts to decrease the track pitch and the track width in magnetic tapes, and to increase the track density in recording tape heads. For magneto-resistive (MR) and giant magneto-resistive (GMR) thin-film recording heads, increasing track density is generally accomplished by decreasing MR (or GMR) film thickness and the throat height in the recording sensor.
In current thin-film recording head design, the MR (or GMR) film in the recording sensor is sandwiched between insulating layers of aluminum oxide. As recording head element densities are increased, a great amount of heat is generated in the recording sensor during head operation. Because of the relatively poor thermal conductivity of aluminum oxide, such increased heat levels can produce temperature-activated malfunctions on the head including permeability deviation of the magnetic films, thermal-induced stress between films, thermal diffusion at film interface, electro-migration in the magnetic films, and others.
These thermal effects on the head will eventually deteriorate both head performance and head life. As a result, there exists a need for a heat exchange structure in the recording sensor to minimize such heat induced malfunctions. Such a heat exchange structure would allow for thin film manufacture of the recording element and hence the recording head.